Bee Positive - Trad
by Liliael
Summary: Quelques jours après son 21e anniversaire, Minhyuk est expulsé de son studio au milieu de la ville bourdonnante. Coïncidence, c'est à cette époque qu'il rencontre Jooheon et parvient à changer de vie. Minhyuk/Jooheon (Joohyuk) Slash. Traduction.


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici une traduction d'une fanfic concernant le couple Minhyuk/Jooheon, alias le Joohyuk.

C'est une traduction de **Bee positive ~** par _mkhhhx_ qui m'a donné son accord pour vous partager son œuvre. L'histoire originale se trouve sur archiveofourown, écrite en anglais, et je vous passerais avec plaisir le lien si vous le souhaitez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Minhyuk était au courant de tous les loyers qu'il devait au propriétaire et du nombre de fois où il avait promis de tout payer, une fois qu'il avait assez d'argent en mains pour payer d'abord ses factures et sa nourriture. Quand les dépôts d'argent de ses parents cessèrent d'arriver sur son compte en banque, il se débattit encore plus, jonglant avec un deuxième emploi à temps partiel et l'université, mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant.

Lorsqu'il entra chez lui le soir après sa fête d'anniversaire et qu'il trouva un papier sous sa porte d'entrée, il maudit l'univers pour avoir été si dur avec lui. La feuille disait qu'il avait dix jours pour partir, mais Minhyuk emballa tous ses quelques effets personnels en seulement deux. Il resta dans le minuscule studio d'Hoseok pendant quelques jours, prenant le canapé et pleurant. Il ne s'imaginait pas que cela allait être comme ça quand il avait pris la décision de se spécialiser en art si loin de chez lui.

°ºð

Hoseok l'aida à chercher de nouveaux appartements, à se remettre sur pied et à redémarrer. Il emmena Minhyuk à l'université en voiture pour ne pas manquer plus de cours, le récupérant de son deuxième emploi après minuit, et Minhyuk pensait qu'il était plus solidaire que sa famille ne l'avait jamais été.

Finalement, ils s'entendirent pour dire que tout était trop cher dans cette partie de la ville et que Minhyuk devrait déménager quelque part près de la périphérie. Hoseok lui dit qu'ils pourraient vivre ensemble même pour quelques mois, mais aussi reconnaissant qu'il soit, le manque d'indépendant commençait à noyer Minhyuk.

Il regarda de nouveaux appartements, des studios bon marché et ombragés, et de vieilles combinaisons chambre-cuisine-salle de bain. Rien ne semblait assez bon, mais vraiment, devrait-il avoir des attentes élevées avec l'argent qu'il avait à dépenser ? Peut-être pas.

°ºð

C'était une journée pluvieuse et froide quand il visita un appartement de plus, le propriétaire lui montrant les deux pièces principales. C'était assez décent ; vieux, mais bien conservé. La zone était pleine de salons de tatouage et de bars, mais l'homme assurait que Minhyuk était en sécurité, à l'exception de quelques clients ivres qui criaient dans les rues la nuit. Il dit aussi à Minhyuk qu'il y avait un gars de son âge qui vivait dans l'appartement à côté du sien, mais Minhyuk n'était pas du tout d'humeur à interagir socialement.

Il pensait à l'affaire pendant quelques jours. Le salon avait assez d'espace pour ses toiles et il y avait de la lumière naturelle, puisqu'il était au deuxième étage. Il appela le propriétaire et Hoseok l'aida à transférer ses affaires en voitures pendant le week-end. Minhyuk accrocha ses affiches sur les murs, dispersant des livres dans sa chambre à coucher, peignant des boîtes de conserve dans le salon et se sentant comme à la maison.

°ºð

Il se rendit compte que c'était fatigant, sa routine. Il y avait assez d'argent pour le loyer et l'épicerie après une longue période, mais son université et ses emplois étaient trop éloignés de son nouveau chez-lui, et il passait trop d'heures et d'argent à faire des allers-retours. Il décida de chercher de nouveaux emplois, même s'il semblait que les opportunités fussent limitées.

°ºð

Le destin, pour une fois, était miséricordieux et généreux, quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte un dimanche matin. Minhyuk supposa que c'était le propriétaire, s'approchant de la porte dans son long slip et une chemise noire unie, déchirée sous les aisselles. Quand il ouvrit, il y avait un jeune homme qui lui sourit trop fort et Minhyuk ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant même qu'ils échangent leurs premiers mots.

« Bonjour », l'homme salua Minhyuk d'un petit signe de la main. « Je suis Jooheon, j'habite juste à côté de toi. » Minhyuk se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être joué sa musique un peu trop fort certains soirs, se préparant à être grondé et s'excuser. « Le propriétaire m'a dit que tu cherchais un emploi ici, alors je suis venu pour en parler si cela t'intéresse. »

La bouche de Minhyuk forma un "o" serré et il invita Jooheon dans son salon presque nu, à l'exception d'un canapé, d'une table et deux chaises. Il présenta et offrit à Jooheon la seule boisson qu'il avait, du coca.

« Comme je l'ai dit, le propriétaire m'a dit que mon nouveau voisin, c'est-à-dire toi, est à la recherche d'un emploi et par coïncidence, je cherche un employé. »

Honnêtement, Jooheon avec sa graisse de bébé, ses fossettes et sa voix rugueuse, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ne semblait pas vraiment être le patron de qui que ce soit. Pas dans le sens stéréotypé du patron que Minhyuk avait en tête de toute façon. Il avait essayé toutes sortes d'emplois, du livreur au commis de sex-shop, alors il était à peu près partant pour tout. Encore plus si c'était avec un mec mignon comme celui qui se tenait devant lui.

« Dis en plus s'il te plaît », Minhyuk mit sa meilleure expression d'intérêt et écouta.

« J'ai récemment ouvert un magasin de fleurs pas très loin d'ici. Ce n'est rien d'important, mais appartement, il y a plus de clients que prévu, donc j'ai besoin d'aide pour ça. »

Minhyuk se frotta le menton, dans ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais travaillé sur quelque chose comme ça, auparavant. « Ça a l'air génial, mais honnêtement, je n'ai aucune expérience sur le terrain, donc je ne suis pas sûr d'être d'une grande aide. »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu n'auras qu'à suivre ce que je dis et peut-être travailler au registre. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens à la recherche d'un emploi par ici. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup que j'aimerais employer pour ma boutique de toute façon ». Bien, une zone d'esquisse.

« Ça, je peux le faire. » Dit Minhyuk et regarda Jooheon prendre un bloc-notes dans sa poche et griffonner son numéro.

« Penses-y et appelle-moi quand tu voudras, ou, tu sais, frappes à ma porte. » D'accord. Minhyuk devait admettre que Jooheon était extrêmement mignon, ressemblait à son type, mais il ne devrait peut-être pas avoir le béguin pour des employeurs potentiels en moins de vingt minutes après la première discussion.

°ºð

Avant de donner sa réponse finale, Minhyuk appela Jooheon et ils acceptèrent de se rencontrer au magasin de fleurs. En suivant les instructions de Jooheon, Minhyuk le trouva facilement, à quelques minutes de marche de son chez-lui et c'était probablement l'une des boutiques les plus mignonnes qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il y avait un panneau en bois avec l'inscription, "Magasin de fleur de Jooheonnie", et une abeille animée à côté des lettres. Une grande partie de l'extérieur de la boutique était recouverte de vignes et d'autres plantes dont Minhyuk n'avait aucune idée de nom.

Jooheon s'occupait de quelques clients et offrit du café glacé à Minhyuk à l'intérieur du magasin, assis dans l'espace limité autour du registre. Il dit à Minhyuk que le magasin de fleurs était ouvert du lundi au samedi et qu'il aurait besoin d'aide pendant environ six heures, de l'heure de pointe de l'après-midi jusqu'à la fermeture, à l'exception peut-être du samedi.

Le salaire était un peu moins élevé que ses deux autres emplois combinés, mais il ne dépensera pas autant d'argent pour le transport. Cela semblait être une situation gagnant-gagnant et Jooheon accepta de l'employer pour un mois au début et de voir comment ils pouvaient travailler ensemble. Donnant à Minhyuk un petit cactus pour son chez-lui en guise de cadeau de bienvenue.

°ºð

Le premier mois s'envola sans presque aucune perte et c'était plutôt bien. Minhyuk ne brisa qu'un pot vide et fit ensuite des yeux de chiot à Jooheon, qui n'eut pas le cœur de le gronder. Puisqu'il ne travaillait que l'après-midi, Minhyuk avait suffisamment de temps pour assister à tous ses cours du matin et se sentit heureux, s'attendant à ce que ses notes augmentent. Il apprit vite au travail aussi.

Il arrosait surtout les plantes et travaillait sur le registre, apprenant lentement sur toutes les fleurs afin qu'il puisse répondre aux clients plus tard, lorsque son employeur sera occupé. Il aidait Jooheon à tout déplacer à l'intérieur avant de fermer et ils retournaient ensemble à leurs appartements.

°ºð

Avec une certaine stabilité financière et enfin des jours prévus, Minhyuk retrouva son inspiration adoucie, de façon subtile. Quand il n'y avait pas beaucoup de travail, il prenait un crayon et un carnet de notes sur le comptoir, et dessinait toutes sortes de fleurs sous différents angles. Jooheon les aimait tellement que même si Minhyuk voulait les jeter, il insistait pour garder les petits papiers sous le verre de leur bureau.

Et deux mois plus tard, un jour Jooheon vint travailler avec ses lunettes épaisses au lieu des lentilles habituelles. Combiné avec ses cheveux couleur miel et son tablier jaune, il avait l'air si adorable que Minhyuk ne put s'empêcher de gribouiller maladroitement le plus jeune. Jooheon lui dit que c'était son nouveau croquis préféré.

°ºð

« Je pense… Je suis presque sûr… Je l'aime. Je l'aime hyung, que devrais-je faire ? » Minhyuk gémit, Hoseok sur une chaise dans son salon en buvant un verre du jus d'orange biologique qu'il apportait à chaque visite.

« Es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, puisque vous travaillez ensemble et tout ça ? Tu sais s'il aime les mecs ? » Hoseok, dans son bon sens, demanda à un Minhyuk surexcité.

« Aucune idée, mais regarde », Minhyuk mit son téléphone devant le visage d'Hoseok, lui montrant l'Instagram de Jooheon.

« Putain tu as raison, il est mignon. »

« Il se promène dans son tablier jaune avec des abeilles brodées et je ne sais pas si je veux l'écraser ou juste le poser et … »

« D'accord, j'ai compris, ça suffit. »

« Je veux le dessiner sur toutes les surfaces favorables au dessin. Il est tellement beau. C'est flippant ? »

« Seulement un peu, » le rassura Hoseok, « dire à quelqu'un que tu veux le peindre partout équivaut à une confession d'amour pour vous les artistes ? »

« J'imagine ? »

« Peut-être que tu devrais lui dire comme ça, alors. J'espère que ça va marcher parce que je peux pratiquement sentir la douleur à un kilomètre de distance. » Hoseok lui tapota le dos et lui fit un sourire encourageant.

°ºð

« Ça va hyung ? Tu as regardé beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. » Jooheon sortit Minhyuk de sa transe et il secoua la tête, essayant de cacher le fait qu'il ne fasse que penser aux lèvres de Jooheon dans des situations intimes.

« Juste un peu fatigué, tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« Aide-moi à déplacer le lys ? »

« Bien sûr. » Minhyuk se leva et quand Jooheon se retourna, il eut une belle vue sur le postérieur pour lequel il aspirait. Ah, il devrait le dire à Jooheon bientôt, il avait l'impression de souffrir des couilles bleues émotionnelles.

« Jooheon, tu veux sortir boire un verre ? » C'était samedi soir et ils venaient de fermer le magasin, ayant le lendemain pour eux tout seuls.

« Après avoir changé de vêtements peut-être ? Il y a quelques bars sympas par ici. » Jooheon secoua la saleté de son pantalon du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais ses bottes étaient trop boueuses pour sortir le soir. Minhyuk accepta d'aller prendre une douche et se changer, fixant un rendez-vous dans le couloir devant leurs appartements.

°ºð

« Ce soir est ta nuit, Lee Minhyuk », Minhyuk pointa le miroir. « Tu vas dire à Jooheon que tu l'aimes et que ça va être génial. »

Il tira son jean déchiré le plus serré sur ses jambes, un bouton rose lâche sur le dessus et se maquilla. Il prit une photo et l'envoie à Hoseok, qui ne fit que confirmer l'évidence : Minhyuk avait l'air aussi chaud que le sol le plus profond de l'enfer.

Jooheon laissa échapper un halètement audible lorsqu'il vit Minhyuk, les joues rouges et un sourire timide jouant sur ses lèvres. Il était aussi magnifique et Minhyuk décida que les pantalons en cuir avaient été faits juste pour Lee Jooheon les portant.

°ºð

Jooheon vivait dans la région depuis plus longtemps, alors il les guida vers un bar à pied, un endroit peu éclairé avec de la musique jazz à l'arrière-plan. Minhyuk avait toujours été plus du genre club, mais il se souvint qu'il voulait parler avec Jooheon. À propos de choses très sérieuses. Leur relation à venir qui allait évidemment fonctionner grandement puisqu'ils avaient le même nom de famille et n'auraient pas besoin de le changer après leur mariage.

« Je pense que tu es trop fatigué, tu as somnolé beaucoup ces derniers temps. » Jooheon sirota sa bière, la langue sortie et mouillant ses lèvres. Savait-il au moins l'effet qu'il avait sur Minhyuk ? Il le faisait exprès ? Minhyuk espérait que oui, parce qu'il était déterminé à faire de même, exposant sa pomme d'Adam en buvant sa bière, tapotant ses longs doigts sur la table. Jooheon ne regardait que lui.

Ils commencèrent lentement, en parlant de leurs clients préférés. Hyungwoo qui achetait des fleurs pour sa femme, et Hyungwon qui avait une petite collection de bonsaïs chez lui. Changkyun qui travaillait au salon de tatouage voisin et prenait des idées pour ses nouvelles créations en regardant les fleurs, et Kihyun qui étudiait la photographie à la même université que Minhyuk et qui aimait avoir des fleurs autour de son bureau pendant qu'il éditait son travail.

Après avoir partagé leur sixième bière, Minhyuk et Jooheon commencèrent à se détendre, plus ouverts à parler de renseignements personnels entre eux. Jooheon raconta qu'il avait grandi dans la ville, et même s'il avait de nombreuses chances d'entrer dans des universités renommées, il avait tout refusé, faisant de son amour pour les plantes et la nature son métier. Ses parents désapprouvaient beaucoup au début, mais sachant qu'il aimait ça et qu'il gagnait assez d'argent, ils acceptèrent l'idée.

Minhyuk lui dit que ses propres parents méritaient probablement le prix des parents déçus. Il voulait être un artiste dès son plus jeune âge et ils n'avaient jamais approuvé l'idée. Il avait fini par faire une mineure en art à l'université, avec une majeure en comptabilité qu'il avait abandonnée après la deuxième année, pour prendre sa mineure à temps plein.

Ses parents en avaient eu assez de ses pitreries et cessèrent de lui envoyer de l'argent pour couvrir l'essentiel de ses frais de subsistance. Il avait peut-être été plus émotif que d'habitude lorsqu'il dit à Jooheon qu'il se sentait parfois comme un échec, trop bête pour la comptabilité, trop moyen pour ses compétences artistiques.

Jooheon prit sa main dans ses propres mains douces et dit à Minhyuk qu'il pouvait voir le feu dans ses yeux qui brûlaient encore, lui disant qu'il croit en lui et le succès qui l'attend.

Minhyuk décida que c'était le bon moment. De dire à Jooheon ce qu'il avait en tête depuis si longtemps.

« Je veux que tu sois le seul que je dessine. Tu m'inspires à être tellement plus que ça. »

Jooheon le regarda, les sourcils froncés et la tête inclinée, essayant de comprendre si Minhyuk était trop ivre pour faire des phrases cohérentes. « Ça veut dire que je t'aime. C'est une confession d'amour. » Minhyuk expliqua utilement, mais rien ne se passa.

Il était prêt pour un baiser passionné ou un simple rejet, mais pas pour Jooheon qui le regardait avec tant d'émotions qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux.

« Okay », Jooheon dit finalement "okay" avec un sourire timide et Minhyuk ne sut pas quoi en faire un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent lentement vers leur immeuble d'habitation, fatigués et éméchés, et que personne ne disait rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant leurs portes et que Minhyuk sortit ses clefs de sa poche arrière.

« Puis-je venir demain après-midi pour un café, hyung ? » Jooheon demanda et il y avait quelque chose derrière ses mots.

« Bien sûr, frappe juste quand tu veux. Bonne nuit Jooheon. » Minhyuk dit en déverrouillant la porte et alla directement à son lit, sans se donner la peine de se démaquiller ou de vérifier les messages d'Hoseok.

°ºð

Le lendemain matin, Minhyuk se réveilla avec un mal de tête, comme prévu, mais pas assez douloureux pour le garder au lit. Il se leva et fit des pas nerveux. Essayant de tuer son temps à regarder quelque chose sur son ordinateur portable, mais finit par nettoyer la cuisine, une habitude nerveuse qu'il avait en étant stressé.

Stressé par ce que Jooheon voulait lui dire l'après-midi autour d'un café. Il avait peur d'entendre à quel point, il avait merdé. Peut-être que Jooheon ne voulait plus travailler avec lui, ou qu'il voulait éclaircir les choses et qu'il serait froid et distant à partir de maintenant. Minhyuk but du coca et se rongea les ongles jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à sa porte.

Jooheon avait des cercles noirs autour des yeux, marchant dans le salon de Minhyuk avec un t-shirt et un sweat, allant directement sur le canapé.

« Comment vas-tu, Minhyuk ? » C'était la première chose qu'il demanda.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air si mal ? » Minhyuk rit maladroitement.

« Ouais, en fait, assois-toi, s'il te plaît. »

Minhyuk s'assit et il y eut un silence pesant, attendant que Jooheon parle d'abord. Minhyuk essayait de ne pas trop tripoter, sautant sur son siège quand Jooheon commença enfin à parler.

« Minhyuk, je … je n'ai jamais aimé les garçons. » C'était un rejet si poli.

« Je comprends Jooheon, je suis … »

« Attends, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai jamais aimé aucun garçon de ma vie auparavant, je n'ai jamais pensé à la possibilité d'être gay, bisexuel ou quoi que ce soit. Mais à un moment donné, j'ai compris que tu m'aimais et que je n'étais pas dégoûté ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai aimé l'attention. J'ai … commencé à penser aux possibilités d'essayer quelque chose, avec toi. J'ai encore peur, mais merci de me l'avoir dit hier soir et … Et si tu veux, si tu veux me guider et si tu penses que nous avons une chance d'y arriver, alors peut-être que nous pouvons essayer, d'être quelque chose. Ensemble. » Jooheon dit tout d'un seul souffle et cacha son visage derrière l'un des oreillers.

Minhyuk gloussa, la nervosité le laissant dans les vagues, remplacée par le bonheur pur alors qu'il tomba en avant pour embrasser Jooheon.

« On y va doucement, pas à pas, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

°ºð

« C'est l'une des histoires les plus mignonnes que j'ai entendues Minhyukkie. Vous allez vivre heureux ensemble pour toujours et élever tous vos enfants fleuris. Je suis si heureux pour toi », Hoseok s'exclama après avoir été informé dans la nouvelle relation de Minhyuk de sa voix spéciale fanboy-de-son-ami-favoris, tandis que Minhyuk faisait une descente dans son frigo à la recherche de nourritures.

C'était mardi et Minhyuk se rendait à l'appartement d'Hoseok juste après ses cours pour partager la grande nouvelle. Il aurait peut-être pu verser une larme ou deux quand il dit à Hoseok que cela avait marché avec le Jooheon.

« Jamais je ne serais si heureux d'être expulsé, mais regarde-moi maintenant, je suis si heureux hyung, c'est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à ma vie. Ma plus adorable abeille en miel. »

« Tu es tellement fouetté que cela en est dégoûtant, mais tu sais quoi ? Je te laisserai être cette fois. J'ai de la glace dans le congélateur et un jour de triche à avoir, apporte le pot et deux cuillères. »

°ºð

Un bon mois s'écoula depuis leur nuit au bar, et Jooheon était nerveux et agité toute la journée, depuis que Minhyuk était venu pour son quart travail. Il y avait beaucoup de clients, dont il courait dans les deux sens et Minhyuk était aussi occupé, n'ayant pas la chance de demander à Jooheon ce qui n'allait pas et ne déchiffrait pas non plus les regards bizarres venant du jeune homme.

Il y avait de nouveau la paix et le calme quand ils fermèrent, travaillant en synchronisme par habitude pour en finir avec la journée le plus vite possible.

« J'ai réfléchi … » Jooheon s'en alla soudainement, détournant l'attention de Minhyuk du comptage de la monnaie dans la caisse « … toute la semaine dernière, j'ai pensé à t'embrasser. » Minhyuk pensait à la même chose. Pendant des mois.

« Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? » Minhyuk marcha autour de la table jusqu'à ce qu'il tienne devant Jooheon, l'ayant coincé entre des petits pots avec diverses plantes.

« Je ne sais pas comment », Jooheon chuchota timidement et Minhyuk prit son visage.

« Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ? » Jooheon acquiesça et Minhyuk se pencha.

Il se retient de verser toute sa passion et de vouloir les lèvres de Jooheon ici et là. C'était juste une touche de lèvres apprivoisées contre des lèvres et il recula pour voir l'expression de Jooheon.

« Peux-tu le faire à nouveau, s'il te plaît hyung ? » Jooheon demanda, les mains venant autour de la nuque de Minhyuk et ce dernier était tellement fouetté que vraiment, il ne pouvait rien refuser à Jooheon.

Alors, ils s'embrassèrent et s'embrassèrent, s'arrêtant pour rentrer chez eux et Jooheon prit son poignet, ne laissant pas encore partir Minhyuk. Ils trébuchèrent dans l'appartement de Jooheon et s'embrassèrent un peu plus, perdant la notion du temps, les bouches et les langues devenant à chaque fois un peu plus audacieuses.

°ºð

Chaque jour, Jooheon avait quelque chose de nouveau en magasin pour Minhyuk. Un petit suçon derrière l'oreille, des mots doux chuchotés dans un grognement bas pendant que Minhyuk arrosait le lys et un câlin chaud quand Minhyuk sentit que cela ne suffisait pas et voulait être la petite cuillère, et regarder des dessins animés. Il n'arrivait pas à croire sa chance, parfois juste en regardant Jooheon travailler, et il était sûr que les clients pouvaient voir les étoiles briller dans ses yeux quand il regardait son petit ami, la personne la plus douce et la plus câline du monde.

Jooheon finit par demander plus, pas vraiment à voix haute, mais plutôt comme grimper sur les genoux de Minhyuk et s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait quelque chose dont il fallait prendre soin entre leurs corps et Jooheon était si timide, mais en même temps si curieux et audacieux, sous la direction attentive de Minhyuk.

Jooheon pleura après leur première fois ensemble et demanda à être tenu, ce qui rendit Minhyuk malade d'inquiétude, mais il se rendit vite compte que c'était de bonnes larmes, Jooheon était trop accablé et s'endormit après avoir sangloté dans le cou de Minhyuk.

Ils sortaient et traînaient avec Hoseok, et même leurs clients réguliers commençaient à rattraper leur relation quand Jooheon se promenait avec le sourire le plus éclatant et les fleurs de camomille dans ses cheveux. Ils firent des couronnes de fleurs l'un pour l'autre et allèrent ensemble à des expositions de fleurs et un peu après leur premier anniversaire, l'un des professeurs de Minhyuk l'aidant à obtenir une place dans une exposition d'art.

Toutes ses œuvres étaient des fleurs sur toile, des couleurs qui éclataient et s'égouttaient partout. Tous sauf le dernier, le garçon à fossettes avec le tablier jaune et les bottes boueuses qu'il adorait tant.

Pour Minhyuk, Jooheon et le magasin de fleurs étaient son inspiration et son soutien pour aller de l'avant. Il développait lentement une confiance en ses capacités, alimentée par les éloges sans fin de son petit ami. Il peignit jusqu'à ce que sa main lui fasse tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir le pinceau et ne se battait pas pour chaque petite erreur.

Il laissa Jooheon prendre une toile blanche et peindre avec lui dans son salon, faisant des dégâts et tombant ensemble sur le sol, recouvert de plastique bon marché. Le visage de Jooheon avait des gouttelettes de bleu et de jaune, et Minhyuk s'en fichait quand il l'embrassa, étalant les couleurs.

°ºð

Pour leur deuxième anniversaire, Minhyuk se fit tatouer pour la première fois par Changkyun. Hoseok se moqua un peu de lui pour le design enfantin, mais Minhyuk adorait ça, se regardant dans le miroir et riant.

La petite abeille entre les fleurs au-dessus de sa clavicule était juste à l'endroit où Jooheon aimait le plus déposé des baisers.


End file.
